Slytherin Friends
by ItachiHinata595
Summary: What would have happened if Harry was placed within Slytherin House the first year? What would have happened if he accepted Draco' hand? Slytherin' my more point of view. HPDM and DMSS maybe HPSS in later chapters like year 4 or 5ish. Not sure bout SS
1. Friends Within Slytherin

_The story Characters and places, are JK Rowling's… but the story line is mine, and mine alone. Please don't steal any of this. Don't review about grammar mistakes, please… and as far as characters, and things, trust me. It will all be answered soon, just be patient. I did add a few characters in… McNair and Black… there was no mention that I could find of other Slytherin Quidditch players, so I created them._

Walking up the steps as fast as he could, followed by the rest of the first year students. He stopped at the top of the stairs as the teacher motioned for them to stop walking. She walked off after a moment, leaving the students alone standing there. Glancing around nervously, Harry caught the eyes of a blonde haired boy. Shrugging his shoulders once before glancing around again, the blonde pushed himself off of a statue and started to make his way towards Potter.

"My name is Draco Malfoy." He then pointed at the two boys behind him. "This is Crabbe, and Goyle." Draco took another few steps towards Harry, standing inches from one another. "The rumors are true then. You finally decided to come to Hogwarts." Potter kept his eyes on Malfoy. "There are some wizarding familes, you should associate with and other' aren't worth your time." Draco' eyes darted towards a few other students, including Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger. Then he extended his hand towards Harry. "I can teach you all there is to know." Almost immediately Harry took Draco' hand, shaking it. "Good choice." The blonde haired boy only grinned.

"Harry, what are you doing? I thought we were going to be friends?" questioned the red head.

Still holding Harry' hand, Draco pulls Harry close to him. "Stay away muggle lover." He hissed towards Weasley, finally his eyes landed on Hermione, opening his mouth to say something, but he decided to close his mouth when Professor McGonagall tapped the blonde' shoulder. Immediately, Draco turned to face her and moved back over to his previous place. Harry joined the other three in the corner.

"When I call your name, please sit on the stool, and the Sorting Hat will choose your house." Professor McGonagall cleared her throat.

"Hermione Granger." Hermione walked to the stool, and sat down. She closed her eyes, and she concentrated on Gryffindor. After a minute the hat claimed "Gryffindor", she smiled, standing the Gryffindor house started clapping.

"Neville Longbottom" with his name being called, he walked up and sat down. "Gryffindor" the hat called. The table roared in applause.

"Susan Bones", she walked up rather slowly and after a few moments, the hat stated "Hufflepuff".

"Harry Potter", immediately everyone in the Great Hall became quiet. All anxious to see what was going to happen with the Boy-Who-Lived. As he sat down he kept mumbling "Not Gryffindor" continually. "Slytherin" wailed the hat. Harry' eyes lit up, so did everyone else. Draco had a huge smile on his lips, so did the head of the Slytherin House, Professor Severus Snape. The Slytherin table finally, after the shock of having Harry Potter in their house, applauded. He headed to his table quickly; Harry shook a few hands as he smiled. They sat there many others including Crabbe and Goyle were placed into the Slytherin house, as well as the other three houses. Harry turned his head towards the Professor table; Snape had a very smug look on his face.

After the meal, Malfoy, Potter, Crabbe and Goyle all hurried back to the Slytherin common room. Draco and Harry sat in arm chairs, close to one another. Crabbe and Goyle both sat on the couch across from the two. All looking at one another, with their eyes, asking each other how they thought the rest of their time at Hogwarts was going to go.

"What's up with that Weasley, and Granger?" The dark haired boy asked.

"Granger is a filthy little mudblood." Draco' eyes grew. "Weasley, is a pureblood, but they don't look or act like it. Plus his family is a bunch of muggle lover."

"Mudblood?"

"Yeah Harry, those who are muggle born." Draco replied quietly. Harry just nodded, watching the others. He pushed himself back against the chair. "Harry, Goyle and Crabbe have been close to my family since I've been a baby. But you, you interest me so much. My father always said if I was lucky, I'd meet you, or have you close to my circle of friends, if I was truly lucky. Thinkin for a moment, he glanced at Crabbe and Goyle.

"So why did you want to become my friends?" Harry questioned the others.

"I just thought we'd make good friends, you're not like the rest of them." The blonde replied, Harry just nodded his head. "I knew I'd be in Slytherin."

"I never imagined there was a world beyond my home back with the Dursley's. Much less another school, for Wizards and Witches; this is my true home. Here at Hogwarts. Everyone thought I would have ended up in Hufflepuff, or Ravenclaw, or even Gryffindor, never Slytherin. Harry just smiled and grinned slightly.

Harry looked down for a moment just as the door opened. The head of their house, Professor Snape had wandered in.

"Lights out, Go to bed, all of you. You have a long day tomorrow." The black haired man stated. With that, everyone went to their rooms, and laid down to sleep.


	2. Transfiguration, Potions and Broomsticks

As new students, the first course the Slytherins and the Gryffindors had was transfiguration. Professor McGonagall, Head of Gryffindor had made a note that Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley were late as the class had begun. About fifteen minutes into the class, a few of the students had turned their heads as footsteps had gotten closer to the classroom. Granger and Weasley attempted to sneak in, not noticing that their Professor was standing beside the door.

"Mr. Weasley! Mrs. Granger! Five points from Gryffindor for sheer lateness. Each." She noted to herself.

"What?! Each?! That's not fair Professor. We…. Just got lost." Hermione protested.

"No acceptations. If all the Slytherins and the rest of the Gryffindors got here on time, then so should you two. If you have to walk with the rest of them to get here on time, then do it." Professor McGonagall walked back over to her desk, then picked up her quill, jotting something down. Granger and Weasley hurried to their seats, coping down the class notes.

They were sitting down in their next class; Potter, Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle all sat next to one another. Waiting on their next teacher, Professor Snape, they all were chattering about with one another about small, insignificant things as the black haired Potions Professor walked briskly into the darkened dungeon. The main source of light was candles throughout the room, besides that, there was very little light coming from a few small windows.

"I doubt that many of you would appreciate this class, but for those few…" he stopped for a moment to look at the four Slytherins in front of him; then glanced back at the whole class. "… I can teach you to bewitch the mind, ensnare the mind, and even put a stopper in death." With that he noticed that Weasley wasn't paying attention in HIS class. "Then again, some of you may think you are beyond this class, and decide to not pay attention." By his voice alone you could tell his was rather furious that someone wasn't paying attention to what he was saying. With the look Hermione saw from the Professor, she quickly elbowed Ron to get him to stop. Immediately Ron looked up at Snape.

"Mr. Weasley, our new class clown. Tell me, what would you get if you added root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?" Granger' hand shot up, as did Draco' Weasley only shook his head.

"Simple Professor. You would get a very strong sleeping potion; so strong it is known as the draft of the living dead." Draco smirked towards the red head.

"Correct Mr. Malfoy. Let's try this again Mr. Weasley. What is the difference between monkshood and wolfsbane?" Ron shook his head once more; not knowing once again. Hermione' hand was still raised, this time; Harry had his hand raised up. Snape nodded to the boy to answer.

"Professor Snape, there is no difference between monkshood and wolfsbane. They are the same, but there is another name for them. It's akanite." A shimmer of glee, small, too small to be noticed by any of the students appeared in Severus' eyes. After a few seconds he cleared his throat and looked at Weasley.

"Last chance Mr. Weasley. Where would you look if I asked you to find a bezoar?" Snape pressed the times of his fingers together for a moment.

"I… I don't know sir. Why not ask Hermione, seems she knows the answers." Granger' hand was still raised.

"Put your hand down, you insufferable know it all of a girl." Harry and Draco both had their hands raised. They decide to both answer the question.

"Bezoar, Mr. Weasley…" Draco started; they took turns speaking after one another.

"…Is a small stone…"

"…Normally found in the stomach of a goat…"  
"…and it can save you from most poisons." In unison they looked at their Professor and finished their statement.

"Are we correct Professor Snape?" They glanced back towards the redhead, then back and forth at each other.

"Yes, on all your answers. Sixty points to Slytherin for answering second year questions. As for you Mr. Weasley, I presume you know by now, being a class clown isn't everything." He walked back to his desk, writing down the extra sixty points that Slytherin would get. Only to then look back at Weasley.

"Gryffindors, note that ten points will be taken away for your classmate's cheek." They all groaned as they copied a few notes from the blackboard.

After class they all went to the Great Hall for a bit of a study period, where they could do homework, study, eat, drink and get their daily mail. Harry and Draco both received similar letters. It was Draco who noticed the "M.M." on the back.

"My father, I wonder what he would want now?" He mumbled as they both placed the letters in their cloaks to be read later when alone in their bedroom. Glancing at the commotion at the Gryffindor table, they realized that Longbottom had received a remembrall. Grinning to one another, they both had an idea, probably; the same evil idea crossed both minds at that point.

Later on, they had their first flying lesson, with Madam Hooch. She instructed the students to step up to the left side of their brooms, then to extend their right hands over and with feeling, say "up". All of them did so. The only two students whose broomsticks immediately left the ground and went to their hands,, was Draco' and Harry'. Everyone else was struggling with the brooms.

"With feeling." Insisted Madam Hooch. Ron Weasley must have said "up" at least fifty times before the broom jumped up, and him squarely on the nose. Draco, Harry, Goyle and Crabbe all broke into laughter. By this point all the other students had finally gotten their brooms up.

"Now, mount your brooms and hold on. I want you to kick off from the ground, hover and touch back down." She instructed, all the students got on their brooms, but before anything else could happen, Longbottom had gotten himself into a bit more trouble that the Slytherins thought he was worth. The whole class watched as Longbottom rammed into the castle for what seemed to be an eternity. After a while, his broom took him around and back down through the class. Everyone, including Madam Hooch jumped out of the way. His broom soared over the wall, as he got hooked on a spear of a statue; only to fall moments later to a torch. Then finally his body slammed hard onto the ground. Whining about his wrist, Madam Hooch decided to take him to the hospital wing to be fixed up.

"If I see a single broom in the air while I take Mr. Longbottom to the hospital wing, that person will be out of Hogwarts before you can say Quidditch." She mentioned before she escorted Neville off. Draco bent over, seeing the remembrall, he picked it up.

"Maybe if he squeezed this, he would have remembered to land on his fat arse." The Slytherin laughed.

"Give it here, Malfoy." Harry asked, but more in a demand. Draco got on his broom and hurried off. Harry just followed the other into the air.

"I think I'll leave it on the roof. If he remembers, he'll find it there." He grinned that famous Malfoy grin, as he watched Harry. "Catch!" Draco tossed it quickly. Harry quickly took off on his broomstick after it. Professor Snape had been walking through the corridors at the moment Potter caught it. He hurried outside to see what was going on.

Meanwhile, Potter threw it back to Malfoy, who had caught it. Shrugging, they decided to play a game of catch with it. Until the doors swung open and a very unhappy looking Severus Snape had come storming out of the castle. Quickly, they had lowered themselves to the ground, Draco had dropped the remembrall during his descend.

"Mr. Potter, Come with me." Harry lowered his head, glancing back once to Draco, who hurried to his Head of House.

"Professor, it's my fault. Don't expel Harry for something I did." Snape only summoned Draco to follow. They walked down to the dungeons; both boys looked at one another, trying to figure out why they weren't at Dumbledore's office yet. Snape motioned for them to stop and wait.

"Professor Quirrell, I need to speak with Mr. Flint for a moment."

"Ye..yes of course." Professor Quirrell stuttered out. Marcus Flint got up and walked out, following Professor Snape to the two boys; glancing at the two, then back at Snape.

"Here is your new seeker." Snape pointed at Harry. "And your new keeper, understand?"

"But what about…" his voice got cut off.

"Don't disobey me Flint. They are much better than the two goons you have playing now. Trust me." Severus quickly walked off leaving the three males alone. The three of them just looked at one another in awe. Flint walked back into class and Draco and Harry walked off to the Slytherin Common Room. Looking around the Bloody Baron appeared going from one wall to another.

"Did you hear Harry Potter is the new Slytherin Seeker and Draco Malfoy is the new Slytherin Keeper?! They make a good team together." He zoomed on by. A smug smile on both faces, then they looked around. Shortly after, a few Slytherin Quidditch team members approached them.

"Flint told us. You must be the youngest players in a…"

"… Century. I heard Professor McGonagall tell Professor Snape earlier." Harry simply told the others. A few cheers erupted as they made it to the Common Room.

In the next few weeks, there was hard and long Quidditch practices. The first actual match was against the rival house, Gryffindor. It seemed like an eternity since either of the first years had gotten any sleep. They managed to stay on top of all their studies, mainly Potions though.

It was one class they enjoyed. It was taught by their favorite Professor and their Head of House, Professor Snape. They liked creating Potions that the Gryffindors would normally have to try in order to pass that days lesson and class.


	3. Troll and Quidditch

Harry still wasn't too sure about playing Quidditch in front of everyone in the school. Sighing, Draco grabbed Harry' hand, and without words he lead the brunette to the Gryffindor award case with Crabbe and Goyle close behind. He pointed out "James Potter Seeker" on the biggest award.

"I saw this when I came through to serve detention with Professor McGonagall a month ago." Harry smiled and nodded.

"Thanks. I needed that." Harry mumbled.

"Wow Harry, that's cool. Maybe with you as seeker and Draco as keeper, we'll win the Hogwarts Quidditch Cup." Goyle shyly mentioned. They all turned and went up a few steps going back to the dormitories. As they hit the fifth or sixth step, the staircase moved. Leading off to the third floor, shrugging they all decided to go check it out. After they stepped inside the hallway, deciding to turn around and go back; but Filch' cat, Mrs. Norris was there. Quickly they ran off down the hall until they hit a locked door.

"Great, it's locked."

"Hold on Crabbe, let me try." Goyle pulled out his wand and pointed it towards the lock. "Alohomora" the door unlocked and the four students rushed to get inside.

"Where'd you learn that?" questioned the blonde; while the other two looked at Goyle, waiting for an answer.

"My dad showed it to me when I was a kid." He grinned slightly before he shrugged. "It worked though, right?" Not hearing anything, they looked behind them. "WOAH!" Their eyes got wide, seeing the three headed dog, they hurried to get out of the room. After a fight with the dog, trying to close the door; they finally locked it. After the small fight, they were breathing slightly heavier than normal.

A few weeks later it was one of the best times of the year, Halloween. During the dessert part of the meal, the doors opened quickly. Everyone shot their head in the direction of Professor Quirrell who ran in, at first no one could tell what he was talking about then as he got closer to the Professor' table. Everyone understood.

"Troll... in the dungeon; thought you ought to know." He screamed before he fainted.

Everyone started screaming frantically, ducking under the table, Harry, Draco, Crabbe and Goyle hid there and watched the students head back to their respective common rooms.

"Doesn't Quirrell normally stutter when he talks?" Harry whispered. Meanwhile all the teachers headed to the dungeon. Watching them all leave, they realized that Professor Snape never walked through the big doors, neither did Quirrell.

"Where'd Snape go?"

"Don't you watch Harry? He went through that door behind the Professor table." Crabbe pointed. Professor Quirrell, not noticing the four Slytherins still there, got up, quickly heading towards the third floor. The four came out from under the table looking around.

"Crabbe, Goyle go check out where Snape and Quirrell went alright? Let me know if you see anything." The blonde suggested, but it was more of an order than anything else. "We'll go see if we can find this troll." Nodding, they all split up.

Harry and Draco hurried up towards the stairs, and then they saw the shadow on the wall. Scooting back some, they watched the mountain troll head into the boys bathroom. They hurried after it. The troll took the club and started smashing everything that was in sight. Harry tried to get its attention, but it only grabbed his ankle, dangling him above the ground upside down.

"Do something Draco." He called out.

"Wingardium leviosa." He did the swish and flick motions. As the troll went to swing at Harry' head; the club stayed in place in the air. After a few seconds, the club fell, hitting the troll on his head, knocking it unconscious. Harry fell to the floor, and quickly moved closer to Draco as the troll fell over. Professor Snape, Dumbledore, McGonagall, and Quirrell all appeared.

"What are you doing here Mr. Malfoy and Mr. Potter?" questioned the transfiguration teacher.

"We were in the bathroom when the troll came in." Draco blurted out without thinking of what he had said.

"Ugh, not many first year students can take on a fully grown mountain troll and live to tell the tale." She sighed in relief that both students were fine.

"I think 10 points each is to be given to Slytherin for dumb luck." Snape snarled.

The next morning Harry just picked at his breakfast, more nervous than anything. He glanced up as he saw a teacher approach the Slytherin table that normally doesn't come near them.

"Congratulations with the troll Mr. Potter. Now that you fought against a troll, a simple game of Quidditch against Gryffindor should be easy for you." Without saying anything else or waiting for a reply from the boy, Professor McGonagall walked off to the teachers table.

The Slytherin table looked as they heard a few owls flying into the Great Hall. Soon everyone was watching as seven owls were carrying the same sized packages; dropping them in front of the seven Slytherin Quidditch players.

"What is that?" a few whispers were heard throughout the hall.

"A gift from my Father." Draco said proudly, they all quickly opened them. Seven new shiny Nimbus 2000 were laid out. "My Father said this would ensure us to be the better looking team out there." Moments later, everyone participating in the match, hurried off to the dressing rooms.

The members of Gryffindor and Slytherin mounted their brooms and flew a lap around the stadium in front of everyone. All four houses were in an uproar of applause. This was Hogwarts first match all year. Madam Hooch stepped out onto the field as the players took their positions.

"I want a nice, clean match… from all of you." She glanced at all of the players quickly, and then released the bludgers and the snitch. Grabbing the quaffle, she threw it into the air. The chasers immediately went for it. Flint snatched the quaffle first and flew towards Wood, the Gryffindor keeper. Angelina flew under him, coming up, which knocked him off balance, before she flew off, she stole the ball; turning around Angelina flew off in Malfoy' direction; throwing the ball once she got close enough. Marvelous save by Draco as he hit the quaffle with his foot, kicking it upwards into his hands. Looking around he saw Bletchley free, so he passed to him. Bletchley flew around until he saw Flint open, he passed it off to him, as he caught the quaffle, and Angelina was closing in. Flint quickly kicked the girl away from him.

The seekers kept their eyes open for the snitch. Harry watched as Flint shot, but Wood saved the quaffle. Wood had passed to Angelina who rushed off towards Draco. She faked him out, going for one hoop, and as Draco moved, she shot into the hoop he was just defending.

"Gryffindor leads Slytherin 10-0." The announcer mentioned with enthusiasm. Malfoy got a hold of the ball, and quickly tossed it over to McNair who passed it back to Flint, who shoots. "Score. Slytherin tie the score with Gryffindor 10-10." Grinning Flint intercepts the quaffle from Wood. Throwing it to make another score, but Wood defends.

A little ticked off with Wood, Flint saw Black, a beater; quickly he grabbed the bat from him. Flint drew his hand back, hitting the bludger into Wood. After watching Wood hit the ground hard, he tossed the bat back to Black. Madam Pomphrey hurried to get Wood off to the hospital wing.

The Slytherins broke out laughing, Harry and Draco nearly fell off their brooms laughing so hard. The hoops now defenseless at the Gryffindor end. Glancing back at Angelina, who now held the quaffle, racing towards Malfoy; Flint signaled for McNair to circle around. They flew near her, squishing her between their bodies, driving her towards the stands. At the last possibly moment, McNair took the ball from her, and Flint and himself moved from her. Angelina crashed into the stands and fell to the ground with a thud. All of the Gryffindors groaned at nothing being done by Madam Hooch. A few fans screamed something that couldn't be understood where the players were.

McNair, Flint and Bletchley all took turns passing the quaffle towards the open hoops. McNair tossed the quaffle through the middle hoop.

"Slytherin leads Gryffindor 20-10." The announcer seemed kind of bummed out. Bletchley grabs the quaffle, with an easy toss into one of the hoops. "Slytherin scores again. They lead 30 to 10."

Looking around, Harry noticed something gold fluttering around. He didn't wait to see if the Gryffindor seeker had noticed. He flew as fast as he could after it. Extending one hand out, catching one of its wings, he came to a stop; raising the snitch above his head.

"Slytherin wins 180 to 10." Cheers erupted from the Slytherin stands. The players went to the respective common rooms. Gryffindors were bummed out as they headed to the hospital wing to check up on Angelina and Oliver. In the Slytherin Common Room, they threw a huge party to celebrate the win over Gryffindor House.

A few more weeks went on without incident. More practices, classes and homework. Hating this time of the year, and how he'd have to back to the Dursley's. Harry started to become somewhat depressed at the mere thought of having to go back to a place where he wasn't wanted, loved or cared about.


	4. Malfoy Mansion and the Forest

"Harry, did you ever read the letter my Father sent?" Harry had a blank stare on his face, shortly after, he shook his head no. "Father wants you to come join us for the Christmas holiday. He knows how the Dursley's treat you and well, do you want to come to Malfoy Mansion for the break?" Draco' eyes pleaded with the other to accept.

"So, I could spend the holidays with the Malfoy family or I could go back to the Dursleys? I think I'll take my chances with you and the rest of the Malfoy clan." Smiling slightly, Draco nodded. "I guess we should start packing?" Draco just shrugged.

"How about if we question Professor Snape about that three headed dog we saw on the third floor?" Draco quietly spoke, Harry nodded; they stood up to find Crabbe and Goyle. Looking all over the Slytherin room and unable to find them they decided to go to the Great Hall to see if they were there. Sure enough, both were there, pigging out, arms full of as many sweets as they could carry.

"Crabbe, Goyle, let's go. We have things to do." The blonde snarled at the two boys filling their face. All four decided to first check for Professor Snape would be in the dungeons. After walking through the dungeons for what seemed to be an eternity, but was in actuality only a few minutes, they found him grading papers at his desk.

"Professor, we came to ask you if you knew anything about the three headed dog on the third floor." The four boys just looked rather innocent, like they hadn't asked anything to begin with. Snape just looked at them for a moment before he spoke.

"It doesn't matter. What that dog is guarding belongs to Professor Dumbledore's friend, Nicholas Flamel." He grinned, knowing he tipped the four off slightly, but yet not fully saying anything at all. All four looked at one another then back over at their Head of House.

Over the Christmas break, Harry and Draco normally hung out in Draco' room since at the manor, they shared the room. The other place they enjoyed hanging out in was the library. They continually looked for who Nicholas Flamel is; it became almost an obsession with the two to figure it out. Finally after coming up empty handed, they decided to ask his Father, thinking maybe since he was older, he might know something about it. They found Lucius in his private study.

"Father, I need to know if you know anything about a Nicholas Flamel?" Draco asked politely. He looked at his Father waiting on an answer.

"He created and made the Sorcerers Stone. IT can turn any pure metal into solid gold, and also, it creates the elixir of life; giving the drinker, immortality. Why do you ask Draco?" Lucius glanced down at his son for a moment, before looking back to a book.

"We, uh, were just wondering. It's part of our… homework." Draco tried to eliminate all sign of a lie from his voice.

"Yes, alright. Now go to bed, tomorrow is Christmas. You both will have a long day ahead of you." His Father slightly smiled, both boys satisfied with the answer; they hurried off to bed. Lying down, they fell asleep rather quickly.

The next morning, they woke up rather early. Harry was the first to stir, when he found gifts near a tree in the corner of Draco' room, he shook Draco awake. The two boys quickly hopped out of bed, looking at the two rather large piles of gifts. They looked at one another.

"Can we open them yet?" Draco nodded quickly. They both dove into their piles. Wrapping paper went flying, strewn throughout the room. After about forty-five minutes of unwrapping, the two boys had two nice stacks of gifts near each of them.

Harry had received a few different kinds of candy from Crabbe. Goyle had sent him a cleaning kit for his broomstick. Some new clothing from Lucius; all in different shades of green, grey and black. Narcissia had given him was a ring with a snake in the center; it was sitting on top of a dark green jewel. He received an assortment of potions and books from Draco.

Draco on the other hand, got fudge from Crabbe. A book on deadly plants and potions, something very useful for a Slytherin from Goyle. Lucius had gotten him some new clothing, in the same shades as Harry's. Narcissia had given him the twin of Harry' ring, the same markings, snake and coloring. He received a wizard chess set from Harry.

"Thanks." They both said it at the same time to one another. Draco looked around, making sure that they had each opened all the gifts; noticing one last gift tucked far back behind the tree, he grabbed it. Reading the tag, he shrugged and handed it to the brunette.

"Another one? I wonder who sent it." He carefully unwrapped it, plucking the cloak out; he stood up and wrapped it around himself.

"That's an invisibility cloak, they're really rare. Who sent it?" Harry picked up the card, looking it over.

"Just says he held onto it since my father died." Harry snorted and shrugged. Out of thin air, Dobby the house elf appeared.

"Young Master, and Young Master' friend, Master wishes to see you before you leave to go back to Hogwarts tomorrow." Then he left.

"Guess we should see what he wants with us." Draco nodded; they headed downstairs and followed the whispers until the voices grew. Upon entering Narcissia and Lucius both looked up.

"Dobby told you I wanted to speak with you?" Both nodded slowly. "Do either of you need anything before you go back to school tomorrow?" They thought for a moment, and then Harry spoke up.

"I could always use some parchment, ink, and more herbs. Oh yeah and some more potion bottles." Draco nodded in agreement.

"Write it down and Dobby will go and get it all for you." Draco got a piece of parchment, ink and a quill. Quickly jotting everything Harry had mentioned, he handed the parchment to his father.

"Dobby…" The house elf appeared. "…Go get everything on this list, plus some. If you don't come back with it all, there will be severe punishment. Do you understand?" Dobby nodded and left quickly.

"You mean you would really hurt him?" Lucius nodded to Harry before he spoke.

"Just like a child Mr. Potter; if they don't obey, you MAKE them listen. Once you have your own, you'll understand." Harry couldn't help but look at Draco, feeling the brunette' eyes on him, he looked away.

The two went back to Draco' room and decided to pack what they did have. Once they were done, they opted to start a game of chess. They continued to play through lunch and further into the afternoon until Dobby appeared.

"Here young master…" He placed the packages on the bed. "…Master Malfoy wishes you both to come down for dinner." Draco stood.

"Alright, let's go get washed up, and then we'll head down." Dobby left the boys alone. They hurried to get ready, both hungry. They rushed down to the dining room and sat down. Lucius was already sitting there. After about forty minutes of nonstop eating, Draco and Harry decided to get enough rest for the long trip they had coming up the next day. They hurried back to the bedroom, but before they decided to sleep, they finished packing all their stuff.

Back at Hogwarts, Harry walked around the castle at night, wearing his invisibility cloak. He ended up going down a corridor he didn't recognize. Upon exploring the room, he found a mirror. Stopping in front, he saw his parents. After that night, for the next few nights, Harry would sneak away from the Slytherin dormitories to go visit his parents. If he sat or stood, it didn't matter to him; for once he was truly happy being able to see the two he's never seen before.

"Back again, Harry?" This made Harry jump, startling him a bit, the voice could only belong to one person, Professor Dumbledore. "By now you know what the Mirror of Erised does? It shows a person the inner most desires of their heart. Harry, men have withered away in front of it, even gone mad. Tomorrow it will be moved; I must ask that you do not look for it again." Dumbledore left the boy alone, and left.

Harry decided it would be best if he headed back to his room, putting his cloak back on, he ran out of the room. Barely missing two teachers in the hall, he moved slower, watching the two.

"Quirrell, you don't want me as your enemy." Snape stopped speaking hearing someone breathe heavily. "We'll have another little chat soon, when you've had some time to decide where you're loyalties lay." Snape quickly left Quirrell standing there, and he stormed off towards his dungeons. Harry continued to walk away slowly, but once he got far enough away, he took off in a sprint back to the Slytherin common room.

The next morning after Potions class, Potter, Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle all waited for the rest of the students to leave. Finally as the last student left, they approached Professor Snape' desk.

"Professor, we know about the Sorcerers Stone." Harry mumbled. "We think Professor Quirrell is going to try and steal it."

"You think so too?" Snape sneered. "At least I'm not the only one who thinks he's after it. I'll keep an eye on him." The four students ran out of the dungeons, and back to the common room.

"Draco, I heard Weasley and Granger talking about seeing the big hairy goofball, Hagrid tonight. Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Draco merely nodded.

After dark, Harry and Draco decided to finally head out to see what was going on, slipping under the invisibility cloak, they headed outside towards Hagrid' hut. Stopping on the top of the hill, they saw Weasley and Granger knock on the door, only moments later to be let in. Going down the hill, they peered through the window, they watched three mouths move, but unable to hear them, they watched Hagrid remove an egg from a caldron from over a fire. Placing the egg down, they looked at one another. Finally they saw the egg break apart as a small dragon appeared. They grinned, and then headed back to the castle, before they could be spotted. As they entered the castle, they decided to go seek Professor McGonagall out.

"Professor, we thought we saw Miss. Granger and Mr. Weasley exit the castle, down towards Hagrid' hut, moments ago." Harry explained.

"How would you know that?" she questioned.

"Well, you see Professor, we heard rumors of this earlier, and we decided to follow them, also Hagrid has a dragon." Draco calmly stated.

"Is that so? I guess we'll find out soon enough." The two boys stayed, leaning back against a desk as they heard whispering in the hall. McGonagall grabbed a lit candle, and headed towards the voices. Apprehending the two students, they walked into the classroom where Potter and Malfoy had been waiting, with small smirks on their faces. Malfoy and Potter watched as Granger and Weasley stood in front of the teacher' desk.

"Nothing gives a student the right to walk about the castle at night. Thirty points will be taken from each of you. Also the four of you will be given detention."

"The four of us Professor?"

"Yes Mr. Malfoy, you also were walking the school grounds after hours." Sighing, they went back to their rooms, waiting for the scheduling the detention. The two Slytherins, over the next few days, only came out to go to class, and eat. Otherwise, they stayed in their room. Late one night, way past the normal hours, Filch found them in their room.

"Come on; time to serve your detention with Hagrid." They followed him, upon exiting the common room; they noticed Granger and Weasley waiting for them. "Come on, Hagrid has something to do in the Dark Forest." All four looked at one another as they proceeded to the hut.

"We can't go in there. There are werewolves, and other… things in there. Students aren't allowed." Draco protested. For once, the Gryffindors agreed with the Slytherins. Hagrid was setting his crossbow up.

"They took Norbert, Dumbledore sent him to live in a colony in Romania." The taller man groaned.

"Get over it; you're going into the forest, got to have your wits about ya." Reminded Filch. Nodding, the five, plus Fang, headed off into the forest. Hagrid noticed something which had a metallic silver color to it on the ground, bending over; he stuck his fingers into it.

"Unicorn blood, this one's been badly injured, we have to go and find the poor beast." He looked around. "Ron and Hermione, you come with me this way. And Draco and Harry, you go that way."

"Fine, but we get Fang." The massive dog looked up, they went the separate ways. "Just wait Harry till my Father hears about this, this is servants stuff. Ugh."

"I know, but we still have to look, even if we don't want to, so let's just get this over with, and we can go back to our room and go to bed." Wandering around, they noticed drops of the silver metallic blood on the ground, following it they found the unicorn; but there was some creature drinking the unicorn' blood. Unnoticed so far, Draco volunteered to go back and tell Hagrid, and get help. Harry stayed put, watching. Glancing up the figure made its way towards Harry, floating above the ground. Harry stepped backwards as the dark figure made its way closer, falling backwards over a thick branch. Landing on the hard ground, he scrambled to push himself away. Out of nowhere a centaur appeared, jumping up on his back legs, it chased the creature away.

"Mr. Potter, do you know what's in the castle at his very moment?" He asked.

"The Sorcerers Stone!" the boy exclaimed.

"It's a crime to slay a unicorn. Drinking the unicorn' blood, would keep a person alive, even if they were an inch from death. Killing something so pure, once the blood touches your lips, you are doomed to live a half life, a cursed life." He explained.

"But… who would choose such a life?" Harry questioned.

"Could you think of no-one" Firenze asked.

"That thing, was, well rather is Voldemort?" Harry looked questioningly, Firenze nodded before speaking as Draco, Fang, Hagrid, Ron and Hermione appeared.

"You're safe now Mr. Potter, this is where I will leave you." He spoke softly before taking off.


	5. Dogs, Brooms, and Flames

_I was requested by a close friend of mine to please add in something from Edgar Allan Poe… so I dedicate this chapter to my dear friend, Roxas/Emile. You know who you are._

Later that same night, Harry, Draco, Crabbe and Goyle sat in an empty Slytherin Common Room, quietly talking among themselves. Harry had explained what Firenze had told him about Voldemort being right outside the castle. The others raised questions about Voldemort, if he would actually try to kill Harry. After an hour or so of debate, they decided that it was in their best interest that they went to bed.

Over the next few weeks, which turned into about a month, they constantly did research in their spare time, trying to find a way past the three headed dog. Crabbe found the book that had a little useful information on three headed dogs. Reading on, they decided that they needed to calm him down by playing some music.

They decided that a week before school was out let out for the summer, that they would attempt to go down the trap door.

Two months passed, until the night had come. They knew where to find a harp. Using the invisibility cloak; they headed to the room where they saw the harp numerous times before.

"It's not here. You don't think he's down there already, do you?" Harry asked quietly. Turning, they headed up the staircase to the third floor. They wandered down the long corridor until they got to the room at the end; Draco pulled his wand out, pointing it at the lock.

"Alohomora." He whispered as the door opened, they took the cloak off, and stepped inside.

"Quirrell was here, he placed a spell on the harp." Crabbe pointed at the sleeping down, then down at the opened trap door. Slowly they all crept close, and jumped in. Sliding down against the side, they laded in Devil Snare.

"Bloody hell." Groaned Goyle.

"Stop moving and relax. We'll slip through." Almost immediately, Harry slid through, followed closely by the other three.

"That…" Crabbe thought for a moment. "… Was interesting" Proceeding to the next room, they tried to open the door. Draco pointed his wand towards the door.

"Alohomora" the door didn't budge. Sighing Draco looked up and noticed a broken winged key fluttering about, then he looked back at the door, without words he got onto the broom and flew after it. As he flew, the rest of the keys chased him, in a matter of minutes; he grabbed the key and tossed it to Harry who handed it to Goyle, who finally unlocked the door. In the next room, it was a rather overly sized chess set. Noticing three pieces are missing on the black side.

"Draco, Harry, you two take the empty bishop square, Goyle you take the queen side castle. And as for me, I'll be a knight." They each took their positions.

"Hey Crabbe, do you think this is going to be like real Wizards chess?" Goyle asked Crabbe, who only sent out a pawn, which got attacked, and destroyed.

"I think this is going to be exactly like Wizards chess." The boys gulped hard. Approximately twenty-five minutes passed, and there were only a few more pieces left on their side. Draco looked at the positions, knowing this set up all too well, it was one that Harry liked doing to let him win.

"Crabbe, you can't."

"You understand right Draco. I'm going to sacrifice myself, so you two can check the king, Let me do this if you want to hurry to catch Quirrell." Crabbe for once, pleaded with Draco.

"What?" asked Goyle.

"He's going to sacrifice himself." The blonde replied.

"Knight to H-3." His pawn moved shortly after, the white queen turned and moved to him. Destroying the horse, Crabbe fell to the ground hard. Rather quickly, Harry and Draco walked to the king.

"Checkmate." The sword fell from its hands, Goyle stayed with Crabbe while Harry and Draco rushed through the final doors. They noticed Professor Quirrell in front of the Mirror of Erised. They watched quietly. Quirrell noticed Harry and Draco in the reflection, and summoned the two to him.

"What does this mirror do? I see myself holding the stone, but how do I get it?"

"Harry, go, leave; we shouldn't stay here." Draco urged quietly. Before either could leave, Quirrell blocked the only way out of the room with flames.

"Draco my dear boy, look in the mirror and tell me what you see?" Quirrell asked, slowly Draco walked over, and looked in the mirror.

"I'm captain of the Quidditch team, and for once, I'm happy." Smiling he stepped back, Quirrell shoved Harry in front of it. Looking in he saw himself with the stone. He touched his pocket lightly, and felt the bulge.

"What do you see?" He asked aggravated.

"I'm… head boy, I won the house cup, and I'm shaking hands with Dumbledore." A soft hiss came from behind Quirrell.

"He lies. Let me speak to him."

"Master, you aren't strong enough." Quirrell pleaded.

"I have strength enough for this." Quirrell started unwrapping his head, finally revealing Voldemort' head, well his face anyways.

"Harry Potter." Voldemort hissed. "Do you want to sssee your parentsss again? I can help you. Jussst give me the ssstone." Harry looked at Draco, who looked stunned and shocked, as well as a little bit of being scared mixed in.

"Vo…ldemort? You…" Draco got very quiet as Quirrell and Voldemort looked at him, after a moment, they turned back to Harry.

"Give me the ssstone Potter!"

"Never!"

"Kill him." Shrieked Voldemort. Quirrell rushed and knocked Potter backwards on the steps, he reached his hands around Harry' neck, choking him. Draco looked at Harry, seeing him weak; he rushed over, and grabbed the older males' waist. Giving one hard yank, he pulled Quirrell backwards, and they both fell. Draco landed under the heavier one, causing him to become knocked out. Harry reached over touching Quirrell' hand, he watched it turn into ash; getting an idea, he touched Quirrell' face, within a matter of seconds, his body was fully turned to ash.

Voldemort' spirit rushed at Harry, knocking him backwards near Draco, causing him to pass out. Draco and Harry soon woke up in the Hospital Wing. They checked up on each other, before questioning Madam Pomphrey as to how Crabbe and Goyle were. Finding out that the others were well, and in the Great Hall, they decided to go there as well.

Sitting down, they ate lunch with the rest of the students. Upon finishing the meal, Professor McGonagall tapped her glass with her utensil.

"I must congratulate the Slytherins for winning the Hogwarts Quidditch Cup." Dumbledore mentioned as all of Slytherin House applauded, including Professor Snape who was happy with his team for that. "Next, the House Cup needs awarding. As of right now, the points stand as this. In fourth place, Gryffindor house with 369 points. In third, Hufflepuff with 382 points, in second place, Ravenclaw with 468 points. And finally, in first place, Slytherin House with 478 points. But I think recent events should be taken into account. I have a few last minute points to award. To Mr. Crabbe, for sacrificing himself for the well being of his friends; I award 15 points. Second, to Mr. Goyle, for the cool use of intellect and spells, I give you 15 points. Last but not least, to Mr. Malfoy and Mr. Potter, for outstanding courage and strong nerves. I give you each 20 points. If I added it up correctly, Slytherin now has 548 points. Slytherin House winds the House Cup. Congratulations Slytherin House." Dumbledore finished speaking.

Uproar of cheers came from the Slytherin table and even Snape was clapping, even more than he was with the win of the Quidditch cup.

"Hey Harry, Father and I want to know if you'll come to Malfoy Manor this summer?" Smiling, Harry nodded agreeing to the idea.

After the meal, everyone went back to their rooms to pack for the summer break. Harry was never happier; he was finally going somewhere where people actually cared about him. The next day, the two took the train back home only to be met at the station by Lucius. He summoned Dobby who took their stuff back to the Manor. The two boys grabbed a hold of the elder' arms, Lucius preformed side by side apparation with the boys. When they got 'home' Harry was very overjoyed.

"So what is there to do around here during the summer?" Lucius left the two alone and headed off to his study.

"Plenty, we could always go exploring, but Father is going to take us out as soon as our lists come in for our supplies. He did last year with me. We're going to have to do all the homework though. Maybe we should do that and see how much time we have left over?" the blonde responded, only for Harry to nod. They headed for Draco' room, opening their trunks, they removed their Defense Against the Dark Art books, some parchment, ink and quills. They started their homework, with only eight weeks left until they had to go back; they wanted to hurry with the work.

A month and a half came and left as they finally finished all their school work completed to Lucius' perfection. Content, they decided to spend their time playing Quidditch, chess and spend time in the library. Harry was on his stomach, on the floor reading a 'muggle' book when the blonde questioned him.

"What are you reading?"

"It's a book by Edgar Allen Poe; it's called 'The Tell Tale Heart'." He replied back before stretching out a bit. He turned his head towards the other, thinking he rested the book on his left hand, using his right hand, he pat the floor next to him for the other to come and lay. Draco obliged and laid down on his stomach. Harry opened the book to the beginning, they both laid there reading. Several minutes went by as they finished the book.

"Um, I don't get it, what exactly happened?" Draco asked, and then Harry closed the book, placing it on the floor.

"Well, this man killed another and hid the body under the floor boards in his house. Later he starts going crazy thinking he hears the heart beating, which only turns out to be his own heart beating in guilt. Anyways, he continues to drive himself crazy over the murder until one day, he finally confesses to it." Nodding, Draco got up and pulled his chess set out. For the next few weeks, they spent the free time that they did have, playing it.


	6. Disgraces of the Wizarding World

_I fixed this chapter up slightly, and answered the question about Ginny Weasley missing the train. Enjoy._

A few days before school started, the lists went out. Lucius, Draco and Harry all went to Diagon Alley the same day they were to be at Hogwarts, to fetch the required supplies. His Father had given Draco a box to hold, after they had made their trip to all the stores, charging everything on the Malfoy account, they had all the packages sent straight to Malfoy Manor.

Following a narrow path, they headed down Knockturn Alley. Draco and Harry knowing the name of the place they needed to go to, they rushed off ahead of Lucius to Borgin and Burkes, they stepped inside the store. Looking around in amasement, Draco went to touch a box as Harry touched the Hand of God, which grabbed a hold of him. Moments later just as Luvius walked through the doors, Harry freed his hand and looked around more. Noticing his son wanting to touch everything, he placed his snake cane on Draco' shoulder.

"Touch nothing." Lucius snarled.

"Yes Father." Draco said appologetically, Mr Borgin appeared from the back.

"Master Malfoy, always a pleasure, and Young Master Malfoy. And who is this?" He pointed towards Harry.

"Master Potter to you." Lucius glared at the store keeper.

"Master Potter, Harry Potter? I'm honored." He muttered.

"Draco, the box." Lucius snapped his fingers as Draco placed the box onto the counter.

"With the ministry preforming raids on private homes, these would how you say, be found embarrassing. Poisons of the like." The blonde muttered.

"Pure-Blood families are counting for less nowadays." Borgin picked through the poisons until he found a necklace.

"Not with me. That item is not for sale."

"This is rare. It was unique qualities, you wouldn't want this to fall into the wrong hands." He placed it on the counter. Then he pulled out a small box, opening it, he picked out about 4 coins, placing them on the counter in front of Lucius. Shaking his head, Lucius grabbed a few more coins, and placed them on top of the others. Then he snatched them up, placing them in his pocket before noticing what Harry and Draco were doing. Shaking his head, watching them quietly try and open a tomb, the longer blonde, used his walking stick to snap the door fully closed quickly, which made the two jump.

"What did I say?" he demanded.

"Touch nothing Sir." They both shrieked. The three walked out of the store, and back to Diagon Alley, they went to Flurish and Blotts, and stopped.

"I have something to do, You two stay here and stay out of trouble." The elder left them alone. They walked inside, glancing through a few Dark Art books. Draco glanced around before he ripped a page from the one book, and placed it in his pocket. Harry had noticed Granger and the Weasleys, grinning the two stepped in front of the door as the few students tried to go outside.

"Filthy little Mudblood." Draco mumbled low enough for Granger to hear.

"Leave her alone." Ron squeeked.

"Oh look Granger, you've got yourself a boyfriend." The brunette grind as the blonde spoke.

"Now, now Draco, play nicely." Lucius appeared and placed the snake head on his son' right shoulder. Draco and Harry scurried off from standing in front of his Father. Lucius glanced at Granger.

"You must be Miss. Granger." He looked at the two boys who just nodded. "Yes they told me all about you and your parents. Muggles aren't they? Tsk." He turned towards the Weasleys. "Red hair, vacant expressions, you must be the Weasleys." Ron' father walked up behind the Weasley boys. "Well, well, well, Weasley senior."

"Lucius." The eldest Weasley choked out.

"Busy time at the Ministry? With all those extra raids. I do hope they're paying you overtime, but…" He pulled out Ginny's first year book from her caudlron. "… judging by the state of this. I'd say not." He dropped it back down in the cauldron. "What's the use of being a disgrace to the name of Wizard if they don't even pay you well for it?" Lucius glanced back at Granger' parents. "Associating with Muggles. Tsk Tsk." He shook his head more. "And I thought your family could sink no lower." He looked directly into Weasley senior' eyes. "I'll see you at work." He turned to leave, and was followed by Harry. Draco took a step, only to stop in front of the Weasley boys.

"See you at school." Then he walked off. Lucius hurried to get them to the train. Upon arrival, they got on very quickly. They watched everyone but the one female Weasley get on, they shrugged it off a bit, laughing. After a while, they arrived at Hogwarts, they hurried to get to the castle and into the Great Hall. Sitting across from Crabbe and Goyle, they all grinned and nodded at one another in acknowledgement. Filch hurried to the Professor' table, leaning over near Snape, he whispered something to him. Nodding, they both walked out. They went back to listening to Dumbledore talk about the years events, after he was done, the four hurried to see what was going on. They grabbed Harry' invisibility cloak, placing it on, they followed the voices.

"You were seen by no less than fifteen muggles. You have risked the exposure of our entire world Miss Weasley." The four looked at one another, then listened in more. "You caused unbelievable damage to a Whomping Willow that has been on these grounds since before you were born." Snape growled at her, standing he walked closer to her. "If you were in Slytherin and your fate rested with me, you'd be on the train home tonight." Harry and Draco' eyes grew as they saw Dumbledore and McGonagall approach.

"But Professor Snape, it's not my fault. I left a book that I needed at Flurish and Blotts. By the time I got to the station, it was 11 o'clock and the train left already." The small girl pleaded.

"Since Miss Weasley would be placed into Gryffindor, it is up to Professor McGonagall to decide the appropriate action." Dumbledore mentioned.

"Sir…" Snape pointed towards Ginne. "… she has flouted the Decree for the Restriction of Underage Wizardry. Therefore, she should be sent home tonight." Snape lowered his hand as he looked at Minerva. She took a step forward.

"I agree with Severus, Albus. It's her first day here and she almost exposed our world. Miss Weasley, get your things. You're going home." The four, hearing enough, hurried back to the Great Hall and sat back down. They all had a bit of dinner while they waited for any of the teachers to return.

The next day, Slytherins and Gryffindors got ready for the co-house class.

"Welcome to Greenhouse 3, second years."

"Good morning Professor Sprout." The class chimed.

"Today we are going to re-pot mandrakes. Can anyone tell me the properties of the madrake root?" Draco' hand shot up into the air. "Yes Mr. Malfoy?"

"Mandrake or mandagora, is used to return those who have been petrified to their original state." He took a break. "Also, the mandrakes cry can be fatal to anyone who hears it."

"Correct Mr. Malfoy. 10 points to Slytherin." Sprout explained. "These mandrakes are only seedlings, so their cry won't kill you yet, but it can know you out for several hours. Everyone, put your earmuffs on for auditory protection." Everyone hurried to do so. Sprout looked at the students, grasping her mandrake, she pulled it out. "You pull it straight up," It started to shriek. "Then you dunk it into the other pot, and place a sprinkling of soil on it to keep them warm." Doing everything, as she explained about it. Ron faints from the sound.

"Weasley' been neglecting his earmuffs." She looked over shaking her head, the Slytherins laughed. "Leave him there, there are pleanty of pots to go around." She pointed at the mandrakes and the pots. "Grasp your mandrakes," The class did so. "Now pull them up." As they were pulled from the soil, shrieks and cries filled the air. "Dunk it into the new pot, and put soul over them." Most of the class did so, just to make the crying stop. Draco rubbed its belly, before putting his finger near the mandrake' mouth, only to be bitten. Growling, Draco slammed the plant into the new pot roughly, and covered it fully with soil.


	7. Wrong Place Wrong Time

Not seeing Ginny, Ron asked McGonagall about it. The professor explained everything to him. After hearing everything, he stormed off, frustrated, during which time, he snapped his wand in half. Smacking his forehead with his hand, he found some tape and tried to fix it.

With Quirrell gone, they needed a new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. As the class sat down, the new teacher walked out, Gilderoy Lockhart. The Slytherins nearly fell asleep listening to his speech, which seemed to go on for hours. They started paying attention as he pulled a sheet off of a small cage.

"Cornish pixies?" Draco whispered then raised his eyebrows, Lockhart let the pixies out.

"Round them up, they're only pixies." The twenty or so pixies flew around destroying boxes and the room. One snatched Lockhart' wand and used it to take the dragon skeleton from the ceiling as it hit the ground, it shattered. Malfoy, Crabbe, Goyle and Potter all watched as the rest of the class left the room.

"Imperio" Draco screamed his wand pointed at the pixies. They obeyed and went back into the cage.

"Where did you learn that?"

"My Father' friend did it to me when I was younger." He shrugged and looked about. Hurrying they went to the Slytherin dressing room. They got dressed and grabbed the seven new black brooms from the corner of the room.

"I love my Father. He always gets whatever I want." Draco smiled coyly. Flint snatched up the note from Snape. Heading towards the pitch, they ran into the Gryffindor team.

"Flint where do you think you're going?" asked Wood, captain of the Gryffindor team.

"Quidditch practice."

"I booked the pitch for Gryffindor today."

"Take it easy, I have a note." Flint handed the piece of parchment over. Granger and Weasley hurried over to see what was going on. Opening it, Wood read it out loud.

"'I, Professor Severus Snape, do hereby give the Slytherin team permission to practice today, owing to the need to train their new beaters.' You have new beaters; Who?" The Gryffindor team gasped as Crabbe and Goyle stepped out from behind the rest of the Slytherins.

"Woah, where'd you get those?! Those are the new Nimbus 2001s." Weasley asked in awe. Draco turned to answer, but Flint answered first.

"Gifts from Draco' Father." Hermione glanced at the new members, and back at the brooms.

"At least no one on the Gryffindor team had to buy their way in." She gave a half hearted smile.

"No one was asking your opinion, you filthy little Mudblood." He sneered, most everyone gasped at the word 'mudblood'. Weasley took his wand out, pointing it at the blonde.

"You'll pay for that Malfoy, Eat Slugs." Since the wand wasn't working right, the spell reversed, throwing the red head back several feet. The Gryffindors ran to his side as he started puking up slugs. The Weasley twins, Fred and George, hurried to help Ron to the Hospital Wing, leaving the Slytherin team in laughter. After practice, they headed back to the Common room. Draco and Harry sat down doing their homework.

"Come to me." Harry looked up.

"What was that voice?" Draco shrugged his shoulders.

"What voice?" replied the blonde.

"That voice…" he stood up and walked out of the room, Draco followed. "…I just heard someone…" he stopped talking when he heard the voice.

"Blood… I smell blood." The voice started moving, so Harry ran after it. "Let me rip you, let me kill you. Kill… kill… kill." Harry barely stopped running as he slid on some water on the ground, then he heard nothing, as Draco finally caught up. Looking at the window, spiders were leaving the castle single file.

"Strange, I never saw spiders act like that before." Harry looked at the floor in the water; he saw a reflection of the words on the wall.

"'The Chamber of Secrets has been opened. Enemies of the Heir, beware.'" Harry read it out loud, more to himself than to Draco.

"It's written in blood Harry." The blonde whispered, and then looked around as students started showing up. Noticing Granger, Malfoy smirked.

"'Enemies of the Heir, beware.' You'll be next Mudbloods." He sneered.

"Make way, make way." Filch showed up, noticing Mrs. Norris.

"You killed my cat, I'll kill you." He shrieked, lunging for Harry. Dumbledore had appeared with other teachers. They read the message and looked at Filch and Potter.

"Prefects you will take your houses back to the dormitories. Everyone go, except you two." Dumbledore pointed at Malfoy and Potter. "She's not dead Argus. She has been petrified. How I cannot say."

"Ask him, he done it." Filch pointed at Harry. "You saw what he wrote on the wall."

"Innocent until proven guilty Argus." Dumbledore stated.

"She's been petrified you say?" Lockhart inspected the cat. "Ah, thought so. So unlucky I wasn't there. I know exactly the counter curse that could have spared her." Snape, Filch, Dumbledore and McGonagall gave Lockhart a look at summed up to "Yeah right, liar."

"He petrified my cat; I want to see some punishment." Filch groaned. Mrs. Sprout showed up.

"Argus, it is my understanding that Professor Sprout has a very healthy growth of mandrake." She nodded in agreement. "When matured, a potion will be made, and Mrs. Norris will return to normal." Dumbledore made note of the mandrakes.

"But…" Filch started.

"Allow me Professor. It might be just a mere coincidence…" The black haired teacher started before taking a break to finish his sentence. "…perhaps Mr. Potter and Mr. Malfoy, were just in the wrote place, at the wrong time."


	8. Salazar Slytherin' Chamber

_Again, I take credit for McNair and Black… as they weren't students in the HP series, and I needed 2 characters for Quidditch, their names popped into my head._

Weeks had gone on without problems since Mrs. Norris was petrified. Quidditch practices were getting longer and more frequent. The classes and homework never seemed to be over.

"Now today, we will be transfiguring animals into water goblets." She tapped her bird three times. "One… two… three…" Before muttering the incantation. "…Vera Verto." Professor McGonagall' bird turned into a small water goblet, the walked about the class for a moment; before looking at Weasley. "You try Mr. Weasley, one, two, three, Vera Verto." Ron did as she instructed.

"Vera Verto." Instead of Ron' rat turning fully into a goblet, it was transfigured into half rat, half goblet. Rather amusing to the rest of the class as they laughed.

"That wand needs replacing." McGonagall pointed out, as she turned, she noticed Granger' hand up in the air. "Yes Miss. Granger?"

"I was wondering Professor, can you tell us about the Chamber of Secrets?" The question from Granger, and even had Draco interested in the answer.

Taking a deep breath, McGonagall answered, "Well, you all know Hogwarts was founded by the four greatest Witches and Wizards of all time over a thousand years ago. Godric Gryffindor, Helga Hufflepuff, Rowena Ravenclaw, and Salazar Slytherin. Three of them got along quite harmoniously, while one did not. Salazar Slytherin wished to be more selective when selecting students. He wished to keep magic learning in all magical familes, the Pure-Bloods." She paused for another deep breath. "Unable to sway the others, he decided to leave the school. Legend has it that he built a hidden chamber, known as the Chamber of Secrets within the castle somewhere. Before he left, he sealed it, until his own true Heir would return to open it. Only the Heir of Salazar Slytherin could open it and unleash the horror within. And by doing so, Purge the school of all those, by Salazar Slytherin' standards, were unworthy of studying magic."

"Muggle-borns." Hermione added in, she looked at Draco who mouthed the word "Mudbloods" towards her. "But Professor, what does legend tell us lies within the Chamber?"

"Legend tells us, it's a monster. A monster that only the Heir of Salazar Slytherin himself could control." Horror ran over half the student' faces. After class, the Slytherins hurried to get ready for the Quidditch match against Gryffindor. Hermione and Ron decided that while they walked to the pitch, that they would create the Polyjuice potion to see exactly what Malfoy knows. In the midst of talking, Fred and George appeared behind them.

"Ron, we need a seeker, you up for it?" They asked, Ron nodded and they left Hermione alone and hurried off to get ready. Back in the Slytherin dressing room, Draco looked at Harry for a moment.

"Black left the school. Something about his mom, Bellatrix pulling him out, to help with the family business." Draco whispered. "That's why Goyle and Crabbe were allowed to join."

"What exactly does his mom do?" Harry gave the blonde a slight look.

"Supposedly, she works for You-Know-Who." Harry' eyes grew larger hearing that. "But that might just be a rumor I heard." Harry calmed down and nodded. Draco pointed to McNair. "His father works with mine in the Ministry. His father was going to send him to Durmstrang but his mother wouldn't allow it." Harry' brows raised, slightly interested. They hurried to go out to the pitch. Mounting their brooms, they flew to their postiions. Harry noticed Ron across from him as the Gryffindor seeker. He had everything he could do not to fall from his broom in laughter.

In the Slytherin box, was Professor Snape with Lucius Malfoy next to him. The last year matches, Lucius was busy with the Ministry and couldn't attend. He had wanted to atleast attend one of the matches, mainly the Slytherin vs. Gryffindor match. Draco knew his Father was there, which made him more nervous. The first part of the match was a blur to him. When he finally snapped out of it, the score was 30-0 Gryffindor.

Crabbe and Goyle hit the bludgers towards Ron and Angelina as often as they could. Bletchley got the quaffle and shot, making the schore 30-10. Stealing the ball from Angelina, Flint tossed it to McNair who shot, scoring, 30-20. Wood seemed to be distracted by something unseen to anyone else. Which in the end helped Slytherin out. Flint would score three more times in a row, they lead Gryffindor 50-30. Then Bletchley and McNair scored another two goals a piece, before anything happened.

"Slytherin leads Gryffindor 90-30." The announcer groaned.

Harry had seen the snitch just as a bludger passed by, Ron saw the brunette take off, pursued him. The bludger hurried back and followed Harry.

"Harry has a rogue bludger." Lucius snarled looking at the boy as the bludger followed him where he went.

As they raced around in the pit around the pitch, Harry sped up, which left Weasley in more harms way than anyone. Twisting himself between wood beans Harry followed the snitch as closely as he could, just then, Weasley turned himself the wrong way, and not paying attention hit one of the beans and was thrown from the pit. He landed rather hard on the ground. Harry pushed himself further as he chased it out into the air. Stretching his arm out as far as it would go, the bludger hit his arm, shattering the bones, screams of pain rung throughout the pitch and stands. Reaching his other hand out, he caught the snitch, causing him to fall from his broom and onto the sand.

Lucius quickly stood, brandished his wand, he pointed it to the bludger "Finite incantatem." With those words, the bludger blew into small pieces and fell to the ground.

Snape hurried to check up on Potter as the announcer announced the score of 240-30, Slytherin wins, helping the boy up, he took him inside, he pointed his own wand at the arm. Without words, a soft green light was emited from the tip, healing the broken bones rather quickly.

"Don't tell anyone I can heal Mr. Potter." The student nodded.

"Thank you Professor." In harry' room at night, he was awoken by someone poking him. Groggly, he put his glasses on and looked around, then noticed Dobby.

"What is it?" Rubbing his eyes under the glasses.

"Master Potter, you must leave Hogwarts, terrible things are about to happen and you might get blamed for it."

"What are you talking about?"

"Master Potter, I know you're a parselmouth. History is about to repeat itself." Without another word, Dobby left Harry' room. Leaving Harry on his bed, thinking before he took his glasses back off, and drifted back to sleep once more.


	9. Heir of Slytherin

_Yes, I know this chapter is short, but I felt it needed to be left by itself. Also… yes, I have people messaging me questioning the reasons as to taking parts of the movies and using them here. YES I KNOW THIS…I'm going to use the movies up till the 4th and since the 5th isn't out yet, I'll make stuff up from the books. Also, yes I know that I am taking things from the movies and changing them to how I wanted them to be to begin with. Again, those who question, get over it?_

The next morning, all second year students were called into one of the classrooms. A large walkway was in the middle, Lockhart walked across it.

"Can everyone see me? Can everyone hear me? Good." He stopped and looked around. "Dumbledore has given me permission to start up this little dueling club to train you all to defend yourselves, as I have done many times before." He pointed to the other end. "Professor Snape has agreed to be my assistant." Snape walked up on the walkway, his arms folded at first, before they dropped to his sides. They walked close, bowed then walked off. Then got into position. "One… two… three…"

"Expelliarmus" an orange flame danced from Snape' wand and into Lockhart, causing the boys to laugh and the girls to gasp as Lockhart fell. "Perhaps…" Lockhart got up and walked over to the other Professor. "…you should teach the students how to block unfriendly spells."

"How about a volunteer pair? Granger, Weasley, how about you?"

"Weasley' wand causes destruction with the easiest of spells. How about someone from my own house? Malfoy perhaps." Snape walked back, and pointed to Draco, who hopped onto the walkway, meeting Granger in the middle. The bowed to one another, took their steps, and positioned themselves.

"Use disarming spells only. Only to disarm. One… two…" Lockhart' voice rung out, but before he could say three, Malfoy moved.

"Everte statum." Orange flames shot from Draco' wand, hitting Granger, knocking her backwards. After a moment, she got up, putting herself back into position.

"Rictusempra" a small orange beam flowed forth from her wand, knocking Draco back by Snape, whom picked him up, and pushed him towards Granger.

"Serpensortia" a black snake fell to the ground from the tip of Draco' wand. Harry quickly got onto the walkway behind Snape, who walked towards the serpent.

"I'll get it for you."

"No need Professor Snape; I'll get rid of it. Alarte Ascendare" which threw the snake into the air and it dropped back down. That only seemed to upset the serpent more.

As he walked closer, Harry watched it, he calmed himself before speaking. Unaware of the different language, the brunette continued to speak to the snake. Finally Snape snapped out of being either horrified or worried, he pointed his wand to the snake.

"Vipera Evanesca" The snaked turned into a pile of ash as Harry shook his head. Then realized that something was wrong by the stares of the horrified students as well as the looks from Snape and Lockhart. Harry turned and ran back to the Slytherin Common Room followed by Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle.

"You… can talk to snakes? And you didn't tell us?" the blonde spoke, rather upset.

"Yeah I mean, I once set a python on my cousin at the zoo once. I bet loads of people here can do it." He calmly spoke.

"No, they can't it's not a common gift." Goyle chimed in.

"You know why the symbol of Slytherin house is a serpent? Salazar Slytherin was a parselmouth Harry. Don't you get it?" Crabbe groaned.

The blonde finally spoke up, "Now everyone is going to think that you are his great, great, great grandson or something. The Heir of Slytherin."


	10. Hatred and Weasels

_Thank you to all that have reviewed this story so far. I have just begun and many more chapters to put up. I hope you all enjoy them. If there was a Hogwarts, I swear I'd be put into Slytherin automatically… Enter evil laughter here. So consider this story more of a "Slytherin" point of view than anything else. Sorry this chapter is sooo late. But with a 2 year old, and well Christmas coming up, I have to constantly wrap new gifts, and go out for my mother. Well enjoy._

A few weeks had come and gone, everyone was petrified of being anywhere near Potter, every one of course, but Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle. As usual, during study hall, the majority pf the students continued to stare at Harry. Becoming more of a regular thing to Harry, who just decided for the best, he would stand up, and left to go back to the Slytherin Common Room. Upon going down one of the hallways, he heard a voice. The same voice he heard months before.

"Time to kill…kill…kill." Shrugging off the words, the-boy-who-lived walked into the common room, he just sat down when Professor Snape strolled in.

"Come Potter, the Headmaster wishes to see you." He stated then Harry stood, and followed. They both went to Dumbledore's office, Severus waited for Harry to walk to the statue. When Harry stood next to the statue, Snape waved a hand as he spoke quietly. "Snake drops." The statue started to move upwards. Harry followed the staircase, and stepped off at the top.

As he looked around, he noticed a phoenix. Harry walked over, and watched it for a moment, within a minute, the bird burst into flames, and turned into ash. Dumbledore had appeared above the small boy.

"Your bird Sir… there was nothing I could do. He just burst into flames."

"About time too, Fawkes is a phoenix Harry. They burst into flames when it's time to die. Phoenixes… they can carry heavy loads and their tears have healing powers. Oh Harry, just one thing, before you can go. Is there anything you wish to tell me about these attacks on the school?"

"No. Nothing Sir."

"Well then, off you go then." Dumbledore watched Harry as he left the office.

It was finally time for dinner, and Harry rushed off to the Great Hall for some food. He had to pass the Gryffindor table to join his classmates at the Slytherin table. As he walked past, he heard Granger and Weasley talking about Millicent and Crabbe, something about a Polyjuice potion. The only few words he did collect from walking past. He sat down near the other Slytherins.

"Crabbe, whatever Weasley has planned, just do it. If they give you food, eat it, they want you to go off by yourself, just do whatever they want." Potter grinned, and looked at the three. He spoke rather quietly. "Draco, Gregory. I think we're going to have some fun tonight, while Vincent is, well occupied."

The three leave Crabbe alone, and they head back to the common room. Upon leaving the Great Hall, Crabbe noticed a cupcake floating in midair, remembering what Potter had told him, he grabbed it, and ate it. Within a few short moments, he was asleep.

About thirty minutes later, Malfoy and Potter sent Goyle out to see if he could find "Crabbe", sure enough wandering around the halls he found him.

"Crabbe, there you are. Harry and Draco have been worried, normally you would have grabbed a bunch of food and went back to the dungeons."

"Oh, I uh… got a stomachache. I think I ate too much." He gave a rather 'please forgive me I didn't mean to leave you all worrying' type look.

"Fine, let's go. Hurry up already Crabbe." Goyle almost went into a sprint in the halls in the dungeons back to the common room. As they hurried back, they noticed one of the Weasleys.

"What are you doing here?" Goyle questioned the red head who walked towards them.

"I happen to be a school prefect. You two have no business wandering the corridors this time of the night." He said calmly. "What are your names again?" The two Slytherins pointed at one another without saying words.

"Crabbe, Goyle, what are you two doing?" It was Draco, their savior at least for this moment. "You've been pigging out in the Great Hall all this time Crabbe?" Who just nodded in agreement with the blonde. After which, they left the redheaded boy in the corridor and hurried back. When the three boys walk in, Harry had sat on the couch, and Draco flopped down on the couch next to him. "Crabbe" and Goyle both sit across from them on the other couch.

"You would never know that the Weasleys are purebloods the way they behave. They're a disgrace to the Wizarding World. All of them, they don't deserve anything really." Crabbe tightens his hands into fists. "What's wrong with you Crabbe?" Vincent jumps rather quickly.

"Oh uh, stomachache." He looked down slightly.

"I'm surprised the papers haven't done a report on all these attacks here at Hogwarts. But I suppose Dumbledore's trying to keep it all quiet."

"Harry, my Father always did tell me that Dumbledore was the worst thing that ever happened to this school."

"You're wrong Draco."

"Wrong Crabbe?! Do you think there's someone here worse than Dumbledore?"

"Yeah me Draco, didn't you know? Everyone thinks I'm the Heir of Slytherin anyways. I mean where else could I be in the middle of the night, while everyone else is asleep. Of course, I'm giving directions to the monster that lives within the Chamber of Secrets." Harry coolly spoke; Crabbe's eyes grew as he heard the words flowing from Harry's mouth easily. Draco on the other hand, saw a small green gift on a table. He stood and walked over to it; he grasped it in his fingers, and looked at the others.

"Is this yours?" When they shook their heads no, Draco pocketed the object to be opened later on in his own room. "Father did tell me last time I talked to him, that it's been fifty years since the Chamber of Secrets has been opened. He wouldn't tell me who opened it, just that they were expelled from the school. A Mudblood died, and as for me, I hope its Granger." Crabbe stands up rather fast, as if to attack Draco. Harry steps in between the two. "What's wrong with you? You're acting… odd." The blonde replied to the other's actions. Harry glanced at Crabbe's face, and noticed the dark short hair turning red, and longer.

"I think we have a Weasley in our midst." Harry pointed at Weasley, well Crabbe, upon everyone glancing up as Weasley ran out quickly.

The next morning, Granger and Weasley were both summoned to Professor Snape's office. They tried to look innocent, but Granger was still part cat from her attempt. "That was completely unnecessary you two. Fifty points from Gryffindor for each of you. Let that be a lesson to both of you about trying to outdo the Slytherins."


	11. Basilisk Riddle

Harry enjoyed the way everyone had found out about Granger and Weasleys attempt into getting into Slytherins room. Weasley had over done himself, and failed miserably with anyone finding out. Meanwhile, Granger had plucked some hairs from Millicent's robes, which had turned out to be cats' hair. So Granger turned herself into a cat, well a huge cat at that. Three weeks had passed without hitch; no muggle-borns were attacked, or killed for that matter.

Potter was on his way back to the common room when he noticed water flooding the floors; he made his way to the source of the water, the girl's bathroom. There he found Moaning Myrtle crying about someone throwing a book at her. He shrugged off her annoying crying, and picked the book up. Glancing at it, he hurried to leave, heading to the Slytherin Common Room, where he let it dry out, so he could read through it.

Once it did dry out, he flipped through the pages, but nothing was written on any of the pages. He turned the diary over reading to himself "Tom Marvolo Riddle". Sighing, he picked up a quill, dipping it in some ink, he started writing.

"My name is Harry Potter." The ink disappeared, then reappeared but as "Nice to meet you Harry Potter. My name is Rom Riddle." "Do you know anything about the Chamber of Secrets?" "Yes" "Can you tell me?" "No…" The word disappeared, but was replaced with "But I can show you. Let me take you back fifty years ago." The book shortly afterwards opened to a page dated 13th June. With a flash of light, Harry was sucked into the diary. He wandered around for a moment, before he noticed a male standing at the bottom of a flight of stairs.

"Are you Tom? Tom Riddle? Can you hear me?" But the male never turned and looked at him. A few men carry a stretcher past them, carrying the body of a girl. He glances back at the boy, who looks up at an older wizard.

"Tom." Riddle moved closer to Dumbledore.

"Professor Dumbledore. I just had to see if the rumors were true."

"I believe they are. Is there something you wish to tell me?" Albus questioned.

"No Sir. Nothing" was the boy's short reply. Tom hurried off after he was released from Dumbledore, down a small passage, and down some stairs, which Harry followed closely. He glanced around, not seeing anyone; Riddle opened the door, revealing Hagrid with a box, closing the lid to it. "Monsters don't make good pets Hagrid, stand aside." Hagrid stood firm, and didn't budge from his spot. "The dead girls parents will be here in the morning, the least Hogwarts could do is make sure the monster that killed their daughter is slaughtered."

"Aragog never hurt anyone. He didn't do it." Hagrid pleaded. Before Harry could see anything else, he was pulled back from the book and back to reality.

"Woah, Hagrid opened the Chamber of Secrets fifty years ago." Harry hurried to find the other three boys. He found the three in their dormitory, getting ready for bed. Harry had explained everything he saw to them, who all gave their opinions on what could have happened and why Hagrid did it.

A few days later, the four boys were outside discussing the possibility of Hagrid opening the Chamber of Secrets once again. Pansy ran out to greet them, but she told them to hurry back to the Slytherin dormitories, that someone went through Harry's things, and threw them all over. The five of them rushed back to the common room together, Pansy waited outside to hear anything. The boys dashed to Harry's bedside, seeing everything strewn all over. Harry hurried over, and started to go through everything. He finally noticed that the diary was missing.

A week after Riddle's diary went missing; the Slytherins and Hufflepuffs had a Quidditch match against one another. Snape approached the Slytherins as they came walking out from their tent.

"This match has been canceled. Some more students have been found petrified." A cold and harsh tone was more shown to the students then normal. He held Potter back for a moment, waiting for the rest of the students to walk away; he spoke in a very low tone. "Mr. Potter, now that we all know about you being a parsel tongue, do you have any idea what's going on with the muggle-borns?" Harry shook his head no. They headed back to the common room; Snape had a piece of parchment in his hands, which he read, regretfully, but yet sarcastically. "Every student must be in the common room by no later than 6 o'clock. And all Students will be escorted to each class by a teacher. No exceptions."

Harry gets a brilliant idea to get his fathers' old cloak out. Putting it on, both Draco and he sneak off to question Hagrid about the Chamber of Secrets. They knocked on the door; Hagrid opened up, and allowed them entrance once they showed themselves.

"Did you hear about all the muggle-borns becoming petrified?" Draco boldly had asked.

"Yeah… and theres something you need to know about that…" Another knock at the door, and the two young boys hurried under the cloak, and stayed near the fireplace, making no noise. Hagrid opened the door, Dumbledore and Cornelius Fudge were standing there, and Hagrid motioned both men into his home.

"Hagrid, I had to come; bad business, very bad business. More than ten attacks on muggle-borns."

"Fudge, you can't possibly believe that I… but I never. Professor, you know I never…"

"Cornelius, I want it known. That I believe in Hagrids innocence." Dumbledore stated. Fudge shook his head some.

"Come on, we have to go to…"

"Not Azkaban Prison. You can't take me there…" in the middle of his sentence, Lucius Malfoy walked into Hagrids hut.

"Hmmm, good you're here. I didn't want to go looking anywhere else for you."

"Get out of my house."

"I have no desire to stay… you call this a house?" A much needed arrogant look came across Lucius' face. "I simply called up the school and I was told that the Headmaster was here." He glanced at Dumbledore, who gave him a questioning look. "You see, the other Governors and I, well, we feel you've rather lost your touch. This is an Order of Suspension." He took a step forward, and handed Albus the suspension. Albus opened it and started to read. "With all these attacks on muggle-borns, there will be no muggle-borns left here at Hogwarts."

"If you take away Albus Dumbledore, the muggle-borns won't stand a chance. Mark my words, there will be killings next." Hagrid argued.

"You think so?" Lucius smirked smugly. Liking the whole idea of no muggle-borns left at Hogwarts. "Dumbledore." Dumbledore walked out quickly from the hut, followed by Lucius Malfoy. Then Hagrid walked out, being followed by Cornelius Fudge.

Weeks went by since the incident that left the school with no Hagrid or Dumbledore. Vincent and Gregory were in the library doing some much needed research on everything. Once they found out some necessary information, they rushed back to Harry and Draco sides.

"The monster in the Chamber is a Basilisk. It's a snake, which is why Harry can hear it speak. He can speak parsel tongue." Vincent whispered.

"But the thing is, people will die if they look at it in the eye." Gregory mumbled.

"But if people die by looking at it in the eye…" Draco started.

"But no one did look at it in the eye, not directly at least. Remember? Creevey saw it through his camera, Granger with a mirror and Norris saw the water on the floor. Well that's just a few of them. The rest of them, I don't know about." Harry thought about the rest of the petrified students, but came to no answers.


	12. The Chamber

Sorry it's taken me SOOO long to write the next chapter up. I started writing a story, that I'm hoping to get published soon, and I wanted to get that taken care of, at least started before I worked on anything else again.

"But how's the Basilisk getting around all this time?" Crabbe asked quietly?

"The pipes, you know the plumbing. It's the only way it wouldn't be seen by anyone." The blonde spoke up, causing the other three to nod in agreement; Harry tugged on Draco' arm causing him to stop. "You two, go ahead, we'll meet you back in the Slytherin Common Room." Crabbe and Goyle obeyed, and rushed back to where they were told to go.

"Draco, remember what you said, well what your father said. About the Chamber being last opened fifty years ago, and a mudblood died? What if the mudblood never did leave? I heard that there's some girl, called Moaning Myrtle in the upstairs girls lavatory. She died fifty years ago. Don't know exactly how she died, but that's what I heard." Potter and Malfoy walked down the corridor together, back towards the Slytherin Common Room. They whispered between one another about some possible ideas, but nothing all that serious.

"All students return to their dormitories at once, all teachers report to the second-floor corridor." McGonagall's voice boomed over the loud speaker. The two boys rushed to the hallway and hid around the corner out of the teachers' vision.

"As you can see, the Heir of Slytherin has left another message. Our worst fear has been realized, the Chamber of Secrets has been opened."

"Minerva, none of the Slytherin students are taken. I can assure you." Severus muttered. Harry and Draco read the wall quietly before rehiding themselves. 'Her skeleton will lie in the Chamber forever.'

"With her still missing, the students must be sent home. I'm afraid this is the end of Hogwarts." The Gryffindor head of house muttered. The few teachers, whom had shown up, glanced up at Lockhart as he showed up rather late.

"Sorry, I dozed off. What have I missed?"

"A girl has been snatched by the monster. Your moment has come at last." Professor Snape explained.

"M-m-my moment?"

"Weren't you just saying last night that you've known all along where the Chamber of Secrets is?" Severus mocked.

"That's settled, we'll leave you to deal with the monster Lockhart. After all, your skills are legend." McGonagall reminded him.

"R-r-right. I'll just go back to my office… and… get ready." Gilderoy walked back towards his office.

"Who is it that the monster has taken, Minerva?" Madam Pomphrey asked shyly.

Her answer was short and to the point. "Luna Lovegood." All the rest of the teachers left as Malfoy and Potter rushed to Lockhart' office.

"Lockhart is completely useless, but if we save the school, we'll be heroes. Might even get something for the risk." Draco mumbled.

"But he's going to try and get into the Chamber; we can tell him what we know. As dangerous as it is, we might end up going with him." Harry reminded him.

"Professor, we have some information for you!" Draco exclaimed as they opened the door. Gilderoy was packing up all his things, causing both boys to stop.

"Are you going somewhere?"

"Yes, Mr. Potter. Urgent call. Unavoidable. Got to go. Sorry about the Lovegood girl. Most unfortunate. No one regrets more than I."

"But you're the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher." Draco protested.

"You're running away from all that stuff you said in your books?!" It dawned on Harry. "You lied, you're a fraud. You've just been taking credit for what other wizards have done."

"My books wouldn't have sold half as well, if people didn't think I'd done those things."

"Is there anything you can do?"

"Yes Mr. Malfoy, as a matter of fact there is. I'm exceptionally gifted at Memory Charms. You see, otherwise all those wizards would have gone blabbing and I wouldn't have sold another book." Gilderoy thought. "I'm, uh, going to have to do the same to both of you." He turned to grab his wand, but the two boys pulled their wands out first, pointing them at the elder male.

"Don't even think about it." Harry motioned with his wand for Lockhart to lower his. Lockhart did and dropped it to the floor. Malfoy, Potter and Lockhart wandered the halls, thinking some.

"Hey Potter, remember that girl my Father told me about? The one that died 50 years ago in the girls' bathroom; supposedly, she's still in there."

"Oh, I heard about her. Moaning Myrtle I think her nickname is." Draco nodded some to the statement. The three males made their way into the girls' lavatory, hearing crying.

"Are… you Moaning Myrtle?" Draco asked, Lockhart still stood in front of the two younger males, who still had their wands pointed in his direction.

"Yes, you must be Harry Potter." Her gaze fell on Harry, who nodded.

"Listen, we came here to ask you… how you died." The scarred boy asked.

"It happened in this very cubicle. I'd hidden myself, because Olive Hornby was teasing me about my glasses. I was crying and then, I heard somebody come in. They said something funny, a kind of made-up language. I realized it was a boy, so I unlocked the door to tell him to go away, and I died."

"Just like that? How?" Malfoy asked, as Harry thought.

"I just remember seeing a pair of great, big, yellow eyes over there by that sink." The girl motioned towards the sink, then turned and started moaning and crying once again.


End file.
